season four remix
by angel-witch-girl 101
Summary: this is the anticipated sequal to charmed again the remix. it takes place one year after the last and is basically about how they would live their lives with Prue and Paige in them. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody I told you I would right a sequel to charmed again the remix and I did. Here it is.

**This story is one year after the last story. Andy became a witelighter and he and Prue got married. I don't think I'm going to include Cole in this series after all I'm not very good at writing his character. Prue and Andy got their own place but Phoebe and Paige still live in the manor with Piper and Leo. **

**Prue sat on her bed thinking. She sat there for a couple minutes and then she decided to go see her sisters. **

**There was a knock on the door in the Halliwell manor. "I'll get it." Piper said walking toward the door. She opened it up to see Prue there. "Hi Prue." **

**"Hi Piper, I hope I'm not intruding." Prue said. **

**"Of course not, come in." Piper said. **

**Phoebe came running down the stairs. "Hey Prue, what's up?" Phoebe said. **

**"I just needed to talk to you guys about something." Prue said walked into the living room. **

**"Okay, I'll go get Paige." Phoebe said and ran upstairs. **

**Once everyone was seated in the living room Prue began to speak. **

**"I was a little nervous today about something that happened last night. Let's just cut to the chase. I'm pregnant." Prue explained. **

**"Wow, the first baby in the family." Piper said outing her arm around Prue. "That's great. Why aren't you excited?" **

**"Well I am, a little. I mean on some level I want a baby and I was kind of waiting for the right time but on the other hand imagine the responsibilities. I already have enough being the oldest sister, and a photographer for 415 magazine, and being a charmed one mother hood might be a little difficult." Prue said. **

**"Prue, I mean Leo and I have been trying to have a baby, I say it's a good thing. Did you talk to Andy about it yet?" Piper asked. **

**"No, not yet. I decided to confront you guys first." Prue said. "So what should I do?" **

**"First you need to figure out the gender, next you need to buy cute little baby clothes with matching shoes and a nice little hat." Phoebe said. **

**"And don't worry Prue; we'll be with you every step of the way." Paige said. **

**"Thanks guys." Prue replied with a small grin forming on her face. "I could really use the support right now." **

**"Do you know a name?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Ava, if it's a girl and I haven't decided on any boy names yet." Prue said. **

**"Great, just don't use Peter, or Patrick, or Potter, or Milton, or…" Piper said. **

**"Okay Piper, I get it." Prue said. **

**"Sorry." Piper replied. "I'm just really excited." **

**"So am I." Prue replied. **

_What do you think of the story? Send me a review good or bad. Also the new chapter should be up soon just as long as I don't have internet trouble again. Anyway please _**_Review!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I"m sooooo sorry it took so long to update. i've been very very very very busy. Unfortunately i probably won't be updating again until some time in mid January. Like i said i'm very very sorry. I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible which takes a lot of time. Anyway on with the story. **

**Piper was at the Halliwell manor thinking about how much she wanted to start a family just like Prue was. Of course it was going to take some time. She just needed to discuss it with Leo first. **

**But then again what if she never had a kid? She wanted the little girl she saw in the future so bad. It would have to happen eventually, she decided. Nothing would stand in her way. **

**There was a knock on the door that interrupted her thoughts. **

**"Piper, Prue was just attacked by a demon!" Phoebe shouted banging on the door. **

**Piper opened the door. "When?" **

**"Like fifteen minutes ago. She just called and told us to come over immediately." Phoebe explained. **

**"Okay, let's go. Where's Paige?" Piper asked. **

**"She insisted that she orbed there. She already left." Phoebe explained. **

**"Oh." Piper replied. **

**"Piper, are you okay? You seem kind of upset." Phoebe said. **

**"No, I'm fine." Piper replied. **

**"Okay." Phoebe said. **

**Once they arrived at Prue's house they took a seat on the couch while Prue explained what happened. **

**"I was just watching TV and then a group of demons just shimmered in." Prue explained. **

**"They were probably after your baby." Phoebe said. **

**"Oh and that's not it." Prue held up her hand and lightning shot out. "That's not my power." **

**"Maybe the baby gave you some sort of power boost. Although I'm not sure how." Piper said. **

**"Maybe, but if they're really after my baby more will be back soon." Prue said. **

**"We just need a potion to vanquish them." Piper said. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Piper stood in the kitchen working on a vanquishing potion. They weren't sure which demons attacked so they just prepared the most powerful potion they could. **

**Phoebe stood in the living room working on a power of four spell just in case the potion didn't work. Prue looked through the book of shadows to see what she could find on the demons while Paige went to the elders to see what they could figure out on Prue's powers. **

**"How's that spell going?" Prue asked. **

**"Not so well. I'm not sure how the spell is going to work if we don't know who the demon is. I still think the potion is our best bet." Phoebe said. **

**"I'm done with the potion." Piper said. **

**Paige robed in. "Apparently Prue's baby is so powerful that it's channeling its power to the surface. The elders said that you'll probably have the baby's powers for a while." Paige explained. **

**"Well how am I supposed to vanquish demons with powers I can't control?" Prue asked. **

**"Well at least we're using a potion this time." Phoebe said. **

**Piper grabbed a bunch of potion filled vials and handed them to Prue. "This should help." She said. **

**"Thanks" Prue replied. **

**"Okay we have the potion now all we need is to find the demons that attacked you." Paige said. **

**"Okay but if we don't know what kind of demons they were how will we find them?" Prue asked. **

**"We have to wait for them to attack again." Piper said. **

**"But we can't wait here all night." Paige said. **

**"Well does anyone have a better idea?" Piper asked. **

**"No." Phoebe said. **

**Three demons shimmered in. Prue through the potion but it only dissolved an arm. **

**"Piper, blow him up!" Prue shouted. **

**Piper's eyes began to close and she fell to the ground. "Piper!" Phoebe ran over to Piper. The demons shot an energy ball and Phoebe flew into the wall. **

**Prue tried to move the demons into the wall but instead she zapped them all with lightning and they were all vaporized. Prue and Paige helped Phoebe up. **

**"Are you okay?" Paige asked. **

**"I'm fine." Phoebe replied. She ran over to Piper who was lying on the floor. "She's still breathing." **

**"Okay, let's take her to the hospital." Paige said. She held on to her sisters and orbed out. **


End file.
